What Hurts the Most
by Lex Sparrow
Summary: How does Brooke cope when the person she loves the most is taken away from her. Set sometime after episode 3.16. Based on the Rascal Flatts video for the song 'What Hurts the Most.'


**What Hurts the Most**

**Summery: **How does Brooke cope when the person she loves the most is taken away from her. Based on the Rascal Flatts video for the song 'What Hurts the Most.'

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or the characters. I also do not own the song that this is based on. Everything is property of its respective owners.

Brooke Davis stared at her father in shock. Her mother sat down beside her and placed her hand on top of her daughter's.

"It's not true." Brooke muttered shaking her head. "It's not true."

Her father looked down at the ground. He knew having to tell her this would kill her. "I'm sorry princess." he said sadly.

Brooke turned her tear-filled eyes towards him and glared. "You! You did this! You made him leave! I hate you!" she said getting up and hitting her fists against her father's chest.

He grabbed on to her arms and held her tight as she started to cry.

"Say it! Say you hate him!" she sobbed. Her father looked over at her mother sadly while holding on tightly to his daughter.

Brooke was sitting in the tow truck down at the river court watching as her boyfriend, Lucas Scott, played basketball with his friends and half-brother. After the game he climbed into his uncle's truck and sat next to her in the driver's seat.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. "Is it your dad?" Ever since they had started dating, her father hated him. The only way they were able to talk was if he called her cell phone and most of the time they were only able to go out was if they went out after school.

"No." she replied shaking her head.

"What is it?" he asked. Brooke was quiet for a moment before she spoke again.

"Do you ever think about the future?" she asked looking up at him from her spot on his shoulder. "What do you see?"

"What do you see?" he countered.

"I'm serious." she said sitting up.

He thought for a second before responding. "You." He said running his hand through her long, dark hair. "I see you." They kissed and Brooke opened the door to the truck. "What do you see?" he asked but she had already gotten out of the truck.

Brooke walked into school a week later to find everyone staring at her. It wasn't that unusual except today they were all staring at her with pitying looks. She thought about walking out and going back home for the day but before she could she was flanked by her two best friends, Peyton and Haley.

"How are you?" Haley asked as Peyton wrapped an arm around their friend. Haley was Lucas's best friend and when he started dating Brooke they had spent a lot of time together and soon became friends.

"I'm doing better. How's Nate handling everything?" Nathan Scott was Haley's husband and Lucas's half-brother.

"He's doing fine. He's been down at the River Court a lot lately." Haley responded as they all walked into their home room class. They all sat down in their normal seats and Brooke cast a look over at the chair next to her and had to fight back tears.

Right before class started Principal Turner's voice came over the intercom. "I would like for everyone to bow their heads in a moment of silence for the loss of one of our fellow students and star basketball players that was lost over the weekend in a car crash." As he finished Brooke had tears rolling down her cheeks. As quickly as she could she picked up her things and ran from the class room.

They were parked outside her house sitting in the truck. "I don't want to go in." Brooke said facing Lucas. There was also something she had wanted to tell him but in the past two hours hadn't worked up the courage to do so.

"I know. But hey they're going out of town tomorrow. I'll come over then and we can spend the whole day together." he replied smiling at her. Brooke smiled back and kissed him on the lips.

"See you tomorrow Broody." she said happily and got out of the truck. Lucas watched her walk up to her door before driving off. Brooke stood there for a moment watching him drive away.

As soon as she left school she got into her car and drove home. She ran up the stairs and into the bathroom. Her mother was home and ran up after her daughter. She sat outside the door listening to the sounds of her daughter sobbing while throwing up everything she had eaten in the past two days. As soon as it was over she leaned back against the wall for a moment before standing up and walking out the door.

She was walked up the street a few miles before stopping at a sign that had been placed on the side of the road that had a name written on it. "I saw you." she whispered and using one finger she lightly traced over the letters what had been writing on the sign. "I saw you Luke." she said as tears rolled down again as she placed her hand over her stomach. "I've got to be strong now. Our boy's going to need his mom. I love you." She kissed her finger tips and pressed them against the sign before walking away.

The End

A/N: There's my first attempted at a One Tree Hill fic. Let me know what you think.

CLS


End file.
